I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE TRADUCCIÓN DE HANNILY
by WishForBetter
Summary: "Yo la amé. No, la amo. La amo tanto que cada parte de mi cuerpo quiere romperse. Pero no me puedo romper,no ahora que lo sé. Ahora lo sé, Yo no soy las Unica." Hanna está rota.Ella sabe que su novia, Emily, La engaña. Ella se va por 2 años, y ahora está de vuelta. Principalmente Hannily ESTA ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. LA AUTORA ES HANNILY


PRETTY LITTLE LIARS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTA HISTORIA TAMPOCO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN DE LA AUTORA ORIGINAL "HANNILY" BUSQUENLA Y AGREGUENLA A FAVORITOS. REPITO NO ES MÍA LA HISTORIA!

* * *

1/17/15

 **Hanna's pov**

Ella está retrasada para nuestra cita otra vez. Es siempre lo mismo desde que Alison volvió del año que desapareció. Me dijo que la natación le estaba quitando la mayoría del tiempo. Si eso fue realmente cierto, ¿por qué su mamá me dijo que ella estaba con Alison otra vez?, cuando yo vine a dejar una rosa en tu cama, ¿así puedes venir a casa con una sonrisa?

Empecé a frotar mis manos para darme calor ya que estaba sentada afuera esperando por ella en la mejor mesa del restaurante. Conseguir esta mesa no fue barato. Mi celular sonó anunciando un mensaje de ella. "No puedo esta noche, lo siento bebe". Las palabras me golpearon. _He estado esperando por 1 hora._

Un gran suspiro de desilusión de escapo de mi boca. Todo lo que pude pensar es que es lo mismo siempre, una y otra vez. _Ella probablemente está con ELLA otra vez. Nunca me amará de la misma manera que la ama a ella. Están juntas otra vez._ Abrí la puerta del auto y la cerré de golpe sintiendo lágrimas calientes por mi mandíbula hasta la clavícula. Las quité furiosamente con mis manos.

Cuando llegué a casa, no abrí la puerta del auto. Solo me quedé sentada mirando mi reflejo en el espejo. El maquillaje, en el que gasté tanto tiempo trabajando estaba corrido. Mis manos agarran los bordes del vestido mientras le doy una mirada. Este hermoso vestido negro con diseño floreado, era solo otro de los tantos vestuarios que me pongo con la esperanza de que me vea bonita.

Dudando de abrir la puerta, levantar y salir del auto, tomé un profundo respiro. Mi pie derecho avanzó primero en el suelo, y así. Con cada paso que doy para llegar a mi puerta, empiezo a sentir unas gotas calientes recorriendo mi cara, otra vez.

Ella siempre me ha hecho sentir tan completa y me hace una mejor persona, pero mirándolo desde otro punto de vista en el espejo de mi baño, Me siento tan perdida. _Me veo tan rota._ Tal vez mañana o en la siguiente cita, las cosas sean diferentes y ella se dará cuenta de que me está lastimando.

¿A quién engaño? Ella ya no me ama.

Unos segundos pasaron y solo camine dentro del cuarto, dejando que el dolor tome control de mí. Lágrimas siguen cayendo como si fuera cascadas, pero ahora solo las deje estar. Ahora no hice el esfuerzo por limpiar las gotas calientes.

Solo apreté mis manos en puños.

* * *

Al siguiente día, decidí no ir al colegio. Usualmente cuando decido hacer eso ella me envía mensajes durante la clase para chequear que estuviera bien. Ella hubiese salido durante el almuerzo para verme y ella vendría en la noche para decirme lo mucho que me amaba con el "Babe" al final.

Lo que sea, eso cambió. Es casi medianoche y ella no ha venido.

La amo mucho. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Nunca me sentí tan completa hasta que estuve con ella. Es por eso que duele mucho – hay un toque en mi puerta que interrumpe mis pensamientos. Otro golpe…

La puerta se abre lentamente, cerré mis ojos y pretendí estar dormida. Hay pasos. Se oyen más cerca y _más cerca_. Siento el peso de alguien en mi cama. Su mano descansa encima de la mía. Yo abro mis ojos lentamente y _la veo._

Enseguida el sentimiento de dolor de va. Todos los pensamientos y ella estando con alguien más mientras está conmigo, es como si todo fuese un loco pensamiento. Estar sin ella me asusta. Enseguida me levanto y envuelvo mis manos alrededor de ella. Cierro los ojos y me siento a salvo de nuevo, sintiendo sus manos abrazándome de vuelta "Te amo. Yo te amo mucho, Emily Fields", dije

¿Cómo puede ella hacer eso?, ¿Acaso ella controla mis sentimientos tanto que sin ella me siento insegura y asustada pero con ella, me siento en la cima del mundo?

"Yo también te amo, baby" ella dijo. Hay algo diferente. Yo sé que está. Solo siento...no lo sé. Solo sonó diferente. Sonó dudoso. Ella dijo baby tan diferente y me hace sentir…me hace sentir como que no soy la única que ella le dice así.

Sus manos estaban alrededor de mí por toda la noche. Ese fue el mejor sentimiento del mundo, hasta que me desperté y no la vi a mi lado.

* * *

En la escuela, ella siempre me acompaña a mis clases. Ahora, ella es voluntaria si Ali necesita ayuda yendo a alguna parte. Durante el almuerzo, al fin la tenía para mi sola. Le pregunté si ella seguía teniendo sentimientos por ella. Ella dudó, pero me dijo que No. Ella me dijo que ella ya estaba con alguien especial. Yo. Todo lo que hice fue darle una pequeña sonrisa forzada. Ella presionó sus labios sobre los míos, pero solo por medio segundo antes de que las campanas sonaran.

Después la escuela, fui a la casa de Spencer por la tarea. No me pude concentrar para nada, porque ella estaba en mi cabeza. _Ella dudó._ Ella mintió. Yo lo sé. Spencer se levantó para usar el baño y durante ese tiempo, yo solo camine por el cuarto.

La ventana de Spencer tiene vista a la casa de Ali. Moví la cortina, y vi a Emily. Ella está en el cuarto de Alison y se está acercado a ella. Ellas están hablando antes de presionar sus labios sobre el todo el cuello de Alison.

Mis piernas tiemblan y me vuelvo débil y mi mandíbula tiembla. Mis ojos están expandidos y mi corazón late muy rápido. Empiezo a sentir las lágrimas bajando por mi rostro.

Spencer vuelve y pregunta que ha pasado. La ignoro y recojo mis cosas, antes de salir por la puerta e irme.

* * *

Un trago.

Dos tragos.

Tres tragos.

¿Cuánto falta para que me ahogue?

Vine a la escuela ebria. Ella se enojó conmigo porque ella odia cuando tomo. Si solo supiera lo que yo sé. Ella me toma por mi mano y caminamos hacia mi auto. Ella toma las llaves de mi bolso, abre la puerta para mí y me ayuda a subir. Cierra la puerta y yo recuesto mi cabeza sobre la ventana. Ella se sienta en el puesto del conductor y me pregunta "¿Por qué?" muchas veces. Porqué estoy ebria. Porqué me estoy haciendo esto a mí misma.

 _Emily. Tú eres la razón de esto._

* * *

Mis ojos se abren y miro qué hora es. 10:38 am. Me quedé dormida por tomar otra vez. Hice un gran esfuerzo para llegar a la puerta porque, ¿cuál es el punto de arrastrarme a la escuela? Ya ni me importa. Ya nada me importa.

Camino a mi clase y con cada paso que doy, mi cabeza duele más y más. Miro alrededor. Nadie está por aquí, pero está Spencer y ella. Ambas ponen sus ojos sobre mí. Me preguntan por qué estoy retardada. Me preguntan por qué estoy ebria. Mis ojos la encuentran. Ella me está mirando, pero paso de ella. Camino lejos de ellas, ignorando sus preguntas.

Quiero ir a casa. Odio estar aquí.

Siento que alguien atrapa mi mano. Me doy vuelta y quito mi mano. Hay una mirada confusa en su cara "¿has perdido la memoria?" las palabras salen de su boca como si fueran veneno. Solo si supieras lo que yo sé.

Seguí caminando lejos de ella.

Es como si me estuviera diciendo loca, pero cada momento que veo a ella ahora, cada vez que me dice bebe, yo lo sé. Yo sé que no soy la única.

* * *

Dos días pasaron y no hemos hablado desde ese momento que tuvimos cuando ella me gritó. _Yo quiero ser mejor._ Yo fui a su casa, sin expectativas. Hacer el camino hacia su cuarto nunca me tuvo tan nerviosa antes.

Estoy aquí más que todo porque quiero hablar las cosas claras con Emily. Yo quiero continuar nuestra relación si ella me dice la verdad. Mantengo eso siempre en mi cabeza, abrir puertas cerradas a las cuales no estas invitado a entrar, puede traer muchas cosas.

Mi cabeza está en la perilla. Trago fuerte. _Ahora o nunca._ Abro la perilla y encuentro a Emily y Alison. Juntas. Labios juntos. Ambas saltan y se voltean a mirarme.

 _Otra vez._ Siento el dolor _otra vez,_ pero esta vez se siente peor.

Mi mano vuela hacia mi boca. Quiero gritar. Quiero decir algo, pero nada sale por el dolor en mi garganta.

Salí corriendo de su cuarto. Y corrí hasta que Salí por la puerta de su casa. Ella me persiguió. " _Hanna!"_ Gritó mi nombre. Ella dijo que podía explicarlo, pero ¿Qué tiene que explicar? Tomé mi carro y conduje lo más rápido que me fue posible.

Yo la amaba. No, yo la amo. La amo tanto que cada parte de mi cuerpo quiere romperse. Pero no puedo romperme, ahora que lo sé. Ahora lo sé, yo no soy la única.

No soy la única con la que ella estaba.

Y eso me mata.

* * *

COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA

Siempre vi las cosas así si Alison hubiese vuelto al Show. Sentí que tenía que escribir esto. Escribir el dolor de Hanna.

Canción inspirada "IM NOT THE ONLY ONE" BY SAM SMITH.

COMENTARIO TRADUCTORA

HEY! Traigo esta historia que me gustó mucho y depende de ustedes y la cantidad de Reviews si sigo haciendo la traducción ;) tengo permiso de la autora como ya dije es HANNILY me gusto su manera de escribir y aquí está!


End file.
